bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Alchemy
Alchemy is a Fullbringer, who presently resides in Koga Town. Despite initially being an antagonist towards Kona Terumi, attempting to use her Fullbring to dominate his human life after noticing him in his spirit form, she would later become one of his most steadfast allies. Her Fullbring is Blades of Bonds. Appearance Alchemy is a fairly tall young woman with dyed-blue hair and notable red eyes. Initially, she wore a black Lolita style outfit but soon changed that to more casual wear, a white shirt with pale blue vest and pants with white sneakers. She also wears a set of white-gold earrings in the shape of crescents. Personality Alchemy, to most people, acts like a quiet, shy and introverted girl, despite her initial Gothica Lolita attire, who generally kept to herself, which most people assumed was due to an abusive childhood. However, this was (and still is) a front concealing her true nature; An outgoing, self-driven (initially entirely selfish) egomaniac whose only goal was to seek her own happiness. However, after her initial defeat at the hands of Kona Terumi, she soon became fixated upon him; even being willing to use her Fullbring to become the center of his universe. However, after being foiled once again, she had resolved to changer her ways. While still self-driven, she does now show compassion to others and is capable of self-sacrifice. Her fixation upon Kona remains, however... Synopsis Powers and Abilities Skilled Swordsmanship Practitioner: With little formal instruction, Alchemy was able to briefly match Kona in a display of Swordsmanship during their early encounters while also being able to defeat Saya Yukumo, a fully trained Shinigami, in melee combat. Great Endurance: Due to her experince wielding her Fullbring, a physically draining task, Alchemy has incredible stamina for a spiritually aware human. Furthermore, she was capable of withstanding both Saya Yukumo's Kido as well as Raiko Suriks Zanpakuto attacks, though she was ultimately defeated by the latter. Manipulator: Alchemy proved herself a somewhat talented manipulator during her time as an antagonist. Alchemy was able to cause a number of people to lower their guard around her, notably including Saya Yukumo (Though the Shinigami was able to avoid Alchemy's intended sneak attack by sensing her Fullbring being activated). She was also capable of forcing Kona Terumi onto a battlefield of her choosing via using her Fullbring on hers and Connor's classmates and then using them as hostages. Fullbring Alchemy is capable of using the ability called Fullbring to "tug" on the souls of objects and the world around her to manipulate it in various ways to her benefit. Additionally, Alchemy possesses a unique Fullbring, named Blades of Bonds. Her Earrings are the object of her affinity used as the core of her Fullbring. Blades of Bonds: Alchemy's unique Fullbring. Alchemy "tugs" on the souls of her earrings, transforming one or both of them into Katanas, though with a crescent-shaped guard. * Fullbring Special Abilities: In addition to being comparable to a Melee-type Zanpakuto, Blades of Bonds also has a unique ability that is activated when a victim is cut by either or both blades. One of the blades allows Alchemy to create a false bond of her choosing and implant it into the victim while the other "cuts away" a pre-existing bond, the victim forgetting the associated person entirely. However, if a victim of one blade is cut by the other, the effects of both blades are cancelled. For example, Alchemy was able to use her Fullbring to make Saya Yukumo believe that she and Alchemy were close friends using one blade, but this false bond was dispelled later when Saya took an attack intended for Kona from the other blade. If the victim is subsequently cut by one of the blades, its effect takes hold once again. Bringer Light: Alchemy is able to use Bringer Light to enable her to move at high speeds as well as fight in Mid-air or to soften the impact from crashing into a solid surface. She also demonstrated the ability to walk on water when revealing her spiritual powers to Kona. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Fullbringer Category:Anti-Hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Antagonist Category:Heroines